1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel antitumor antibiotics and to their production and recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides a novel fermentation product designated BU-3862T (I) which has the structure ##STR1## Also provided are the diacetate (II) and dihydro (III) derivatives of BU-3862T which have the structures shown below. ##STR2##
Applicants are not aware of any antitumor antibiotics related in structure to the compounds of the present invention.